A Juicy Dessert
by amaranth-moon15
Summary: Delicious food can make minds wander off... Plottless Hotch/Prentiss smut.


**A/N: This is my first attempt on the smutty side, but it had to get out eventually :-) Let me know how I've done please. I might come up with further smut if enough people want me to ;-)**

* * *

Strawberries.

Emily Prentiss loved Strawberries. Loved their smell, their delicious fruity taste. And loved being fed them by SSAIC Aaron Hotchner, who happened to lie next to her, lazily holding another berry over her mouth for her to snatch it.

Instead of playing along, she grabbed his arm and brought his hand with the berry closer to her mouth, giggling. When she held the fruit between her teeth she wouldn't bite, she just kept it where it was and looked up at him with dark puppy eyes.

Hotch smile. He bent his head towards Emily's, took the other end of the Strawberry between his own teeth and tugged at it. But Emily wouldn't back down, they fought for the fruit until their lips met in the playful struggle for it. Hotch took a bite of the berry and moved on to claim more of Emily's mouth with his.

The taste of his kiss mingled with the flavour of the Strawberry was enticing beyond measure. Emily reached around Hotch's neck, holding his head firmly in place and never wanting this slow, sensual, and incredibly tasty kiss to end.

No, Emily wanted more. She pressed herself against him, relishing in the feeling of his hot, naked body against hers and pushed him backwards until he came to lie on his back with her atop. He grinned smugly when Emily pushed herself up, her hands flat on his chest, supporting her weight.

A naked Aaron Hotchner was so much better than a clad one, she thought. But she'd show him there was nothing to be smug about with her. She lowered herself again, continuing to kiss him sensuously and lasciviously. Hotch closed his eyes, relishing in the feel of her naked chest pressed against his, her mouth teasing his, simply intent on fully enjoying whatever she had in mind to do with him.

Which might have been an error, as he realised only moments later, when he found himself with his hands over his head, tied to the headboard. And this with his own tie! But Hotch wasn't given any time to consider how that had come about. Emily pushed herself back again, this time straddling him, hands on her hips, and looked down at him with an impish glint in her eyes. The breathtaking sight of her like this was almost enough to stop his mind functioning.

Emily enjoyed her sight as well. The look of him in this position, with his ever confident charisma, and his dark eyes filled with pure lust and desire made Emily's heart race.

Slowly, she reached for the bowl of strawberries sitting beside them. She took one, dipped it into the melted chocolate next to it and held it over Hotch's mouth. The chocolate dripped onto his lips, but he wouldn't as much as bat a lid at it. His eyes remained glued to hers. Emily took the strawberry back and bit it off herself, licking her lips mischievously. Hotch couldn't keep his hips from bucking into her at the sight.

Emily smirked. Slowly, she bent down to him again, and licked the chocolate off his lips, its sweet taste mingling with the fruit she'd just eaten, before her tongue urged his lips to part again. Hotch closed his eyes. The taste of Emily, combined with the sweetness of the strawberry and chocolate, was almost more than Hotch could bear.

When Emily withdrew again, Hotch groaned in complaint. He opened his eyes again to see what she was now up to. He saw her dipping another berry in the chocolate. But this time, she used it to start drawing patterns of chocolate on his naked torso, dragged the sticky fruit from his chin down his throat, dipped in the chocolate again before she drew circles around his hard nipples. Another dip into the chocolate, and she dragged the berry further down, over his stomach and stopped short just north of his groin.

She had moved along down his body, now sitting on his legs, and put her chin on his stomach, right where she had stopped covering him in chocolate. The way she lay on him had his rock hard cock just lightly touch the soft skin of her throat and chest. He could feel how wet she was on his leg, against which she rubbed herself ever so lightly. Her eyes innocently looked at his from her position while she slowly ate the strawberry she had used to decorate him.

Involuntarily, Hotch tugged at he ties around his wrists, he couldn't keep his body from reacting to her any longer, and was getting desperate to just grab her and push himself inside her, his lust making him want to turn into an animal. But Emily seemed to have other plans.

She knew exactly how the man under her felt. And she enjoyed it endlessly. Making the ever controlled Aaron Hotchner actually lose control was tantalising in itself, and that the body under her was so incredibly sexy aroused Emily to no end.

Another chocolate covered strawberry was used to further paint his body. Emily paid close attention to the parts of his body yet untouched. Hotch's body had turned over-sensitive, and when Emily moved the berry slowly up and down his cock, covering it in chocolate he thought he'd died and gone to heaven. He prayed for her to get rid of that chocolate again the way he hoped she'd be, and soon.

He was not disappointed. Under the constant moans and groans that escaped Hotch Emily licked off every bit of chocolate she had applied to his delicious body before. She wouldn't fully swallow him; instead she took turns in licking and nibbling up and down his shaft and lazily dragging her tongue over his tip. All the time she had him under control, she wouldn't let him come, always just stopping short before he'd have gone over the edge, and she enjoyed this power over him immensely.

Once the chocolate was cleaned up Emily put her head back to rest on his stomach where she'd had it before, slowly eating another Strawberry that she had grabbed from the bowl, and looked at Hotch's face again. He had no control whatsoever over the emotions that washed across his handsome features.

When she'd finished the Strawberry that she'd eaten slow enough to torture Hotch she started to lick her way up his stomach and chest again, her mouth and tongue following the traces of chocolate she'd left there earlier.

Hotch let his head fall back, eyes shut, and tried to compose himself. His breath caught when Emily reached his nipples. She took good care that all chocolate was thoroughly removed, taking her time to suckle, gently bite and tug. When Hotch got too close to losing control again, his body squirming under her, she let go of him and placed her head on his chest for a moment, her cheek pressed to his body, arms outstretched to avoid touching him any further. She could hear his heart beating, and felt his breathing becoming a bit steadier again.

So she resumed her cleaning again, licking the remaining chocolate off his body until she reached his lips. The urgency with which he kissed her almost shocked her. When she lifted her head a bit to look into his eyes she saw a fire intense like she had never seen there before. It made her almost a bit shy when she reached over their heads to untie his hands.

The moment Hotch felt the silk around his wrists loosen he struggled to get free and wrapped his entire body around Emily. His arms circled around her and pressed her into him as hard as he could. His mouth assaulted hers, making her feel what she had built up inside him. In a matter of moments he had turned her around, never breaking their burning kiss, taken her arms over her head, this time it was his turn to pin her down to the mattress, and pushed into her. He couldn't remember if he'd ever been so hard before; he doubted it. Actually, in this moment he wasn't even sure whether he could remember his name. All his mind could think that he wanted to fuck Emily Prentiss senseless, to reduce her to nothing but a whimpering bit of lust screaming his name. He would pay her back with the strawberries later.

"… Emily?"

"Earth to Emily, urgent message coming through!"

Emily slightly jumped and turned to look into the direction of the voices that had just spoken to her. It was Morgan and Garcia. She blinked, taking in her surroundings. Right, dinner. With the team. And dessert. In front of her. A bowl of strawberries, of which she'd only eaten very few so far. Before her mind had floated to what she might do with them to the man sitting opposite her at the table if given the chance.

Oh. Right. What she could do. The realisation of just where her mind had wandered off to made her cheeks turn the same colour as the fruits in her bowl.

"Sorry. What?" Emily managed to utter.

"You take the business of eating dessert very serious, don't you?" Reid asked. From the look of his face though he'd clearly been instructed to say so by JJ or Garcia.

"Judging by the look in your eyes this must be the juiciest strawberries this world has ever seen." JJ teased.

There was no point in denying where her mind had wandered off to, not with a bunch of profilers around the table. She only hoped they'd not pick on her as to whom she'd been fantasising about.

The only one who didn't join in on the jeering was Hotch. He sat silently and studied Emily's expression intently. Thinking of where her mind had gone before didn't exactly leave him cold. And damn was he jealous of the guy starring in her fantasies. There were two things he was immensely glad about right now. One, he didn't have to stand up within the next ten minutes, and two, thank God she couldn't read his mind.

If only he knew…


End file.
